He Didn't
by darisu-chan
Summary: He said he wouldn't leave her alone, and so he didn't. AU in which Touka goes with Kaneki after the events of Aogiri Tree. Touken.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul nor the image, they belong to Ishida Sui.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Due to the lack of Touken fanficiton I decided to add my own. Hope you enjoy it! This is a what-if fic starting from chapter 79, because this is what I wanted to happen. Reviews will be appreciated! Thank you in advance for reading and see you soon!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Selfishness<p>

"I'm coming with you." Touka said, finality in her voice.

_Why are you doing this to me? _Kaneki thought as he looked at Touka's decided face.

If Kaneki thought Touka wouldn't put up a fight, he was mistaken. He should have known though, Touka was as stubborn as one gets. But he was stubborn too.

"And what about college? Will you let all your hard work go to waste?" The half-ghoul tried again, hoping, _praying_, she would understand.

"I don't care." Standing proudly, arms crossed in defiance, Touka declared. "I'm coming with you and that's final."

Kaneki sighed and face-palmed. _You leave me no option, Touka-chan_. "Then, what about your friend? Yoriko-chan was it? Will you just go without telling her?"

Touka frowned at that. _Damn it Kaneki, you're playing dirty. _Her knuckles turned white as she thought about Yoriko ─her first and only human friend─ about her life at school, her job at Anteiku, about that little piece of normality she had enjoyed. She bit her lip hard as she thought about what she would be losing if she went with Kaneki.

_But, was it really normal after all?_

Touka then thought about Ayato ─he had left her and hurt her so much─, about all the ghouls that came and went in Anteiku that also lived in the 20th guard ─many very dangerous, like Rize and Tsukiyama─ she thought about Hinami's parents and all the other ghouls that had been killed, like her own parents, and about the pieces of flesh that were hidden in her fridge. Her life had _never_ been normal, all this time Kirishima Touka had just pretended it was, until Kaneki changed and reminded her that as a ghoul, her life would always be complicated, no matter how hard she tried.

_No, that's not right either._ There was a little bit of normality after all. Teaching Kaneki how to make coffee, reprimanding Kaneki when he got things wrong, watching Kaneki teach Hinami how to read, showing Kaneki how to make latte art, while watching him fail miserably at it, training with Kaneki. _Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki. _He had simultaneously complicated her life as well as giving her some purpose. Because with Kaneki she didn't have to pretend, and even if she did, he saw right through her. It was as if she were a book Kaneki couldn't help but read.

Plus, she owned him big time. Touka still felt guilty over not being able to protect him, and seeing him now, with white hair, black nails, and _God_, those eyes ─that now looked dead─ she would risk anything to keep him away from more harm, to keep him sane. That's right, Touka wanted to keep him safe and sound.

_That decides it, then. _Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Kaneki, trying not to flinch as she saw the haunted look on his face. "I've decided already, I'm coming with you, and nothing you say will ever change my mind."

Kaneki, for a moment, had thought Touka would understand and stop trying all together, but he was wrong. _Don't make it more difficult than it has to be. _"Don't, Touka-chan. Your life is in Anteiku, not where I'm going."

"You're going to stop Aogiri Tree, aren't you?" Her words froze him in the spot. "I'm in, I want my brother back. I'll help you."

"No!" He screamed at her, and everybody flinched at the sound of his voice. He sounded so broken. "I won't let you! It's dangerous, Touka, so go home!"

"If it's dangerous, the more reason for me to come with you! Who's going to help you, then? Tsukiyama, Banjou-san? Don't make me laugh!" Touka finally lost her temper. She was going to convince Kaneki one way or another.

"Stop being so stubborn and go back!" Kaneki yelled again, frantically trying to stop Touka, yet he was realizing his attempts were getting weaker and weaker.

"You are the one who needs to stop being so stubborn, and accept help, Kaneki!" She said, her fists shaking at her side with anger. "Don't try to play hero, Kaneki, just let other people help you, _you're not alone_!"

Her words shook Kaneki so much he felt his resolve slipping away. The truth was, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to push her away, or Hinami, Hide, or anyone, but he didn't want them to lose their life either. Losing someone to death was always more painful than losing them to distance. He couldn't be selfish and let Touka risk her life for him. If she died, he would lose the last precious thing he had.

And yet…

And yet, he craved for her. He wanted her by his side at all times. He wanted to train with her again. To work at Anteiku next to her, and let her shout at him all she wanted. He wanted to spend time at Touka's apartment, reading with Hinami, or helping Touka study. God, he wanted to hold her again, like he had done earlier.

_No, I can't be selfish. Touka-chan should live her life, a happy one…_

Kaneki then pictured an older Touka, happily married and with kids, leaving the happy life he wanted for her. Somehow this image didn't bring him the joy he expected, he just felt empty.

_I can't be selfish even if I want her beside me…_

_I can't…_

_But I…_

_If I leave and she dies…_

_If she forgets about me…_

_If she tries to find me and gets killed…_

Kaneki turned to look at Touka, whose expression hadn't changed one bit. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine, you can come at your own risk."

"I knew you'd see reason, idiot." Touka said smiling so brightly Kaneki couldn't help but smile too.

That night, Kaneki Ken gave into his own selfishness. He just hoped he wouldn't come to regret his decision later on.


End file.
